Janus
by Yao Ren
Summary: Leo is in a band called Riptide with Percy, Jason, Nico and Frank. Leo is the drummer, but he isn't part of the band for the reasons that it seems. What is his real motive? Who is he really working for and why does he not tell the rest of the band what's happening?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm very active. If you read my last story, _Military Crisis_, I will tell you that the ending of this story will be nothing like it was in that one. Hope you enjoy!**

**Rated T for violence, language and sexual implications.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own**

* * *

><p><strong>LEO POV<strong>

There were times I wondered why I joined Riptide. I mean, I was a natural drummer, but it had to be the worst cover I could ever think up. I didn't even ask them to join, _they_ asked _me_! No one can even blame me. It was never really my fault. You can't blame me for going with my friends, it's what everyone did when they were that age. It's not like I knew any better. I was still in a bit of shock after coming back from Calypso's island.

I wish I could've asked her for help when this started. I probably wouldn't have made so many bad decisions if I had. I should've listened to Percy when he said that asking his girlfriend always helped him out of tough situations even if she had nothing to do with them. I never knew how true that was until I made the biggest screw up of my life and know that if I had asked Calypso, it never would have turned out the way it did.

* * *

><p>I guess I've gotten off topic. Let's start from the beginning. After I came back from Ogygia, I met up with Piper and Jason. Obviously I would since they're my best friends. They became acquainted with Calypso and it was good for a while. Then the three of us decided to go into the mortal world. Well, it wasn't exactly one of our best decisions. We wanted it to be just the three of us like old times though. That meant we had to leave Calypso behind.<p>

We went into the city. When we were walking around, we got separated. We had gotten ourselves a bit lost since none of us had ever really lived in New York City. Somehow we had ended up on a really busy sidewalk around three in the afternoon which is apparently rush hour for the sidewalks of that street. It could have been just that day, I don't know and I never asked Percy. Anyway, the huge crowd ended up separating us and since none of us knew how to get anywhere to rendezvous, we were all just aimlessly wandering around for a while.

Don't worry, I'm getting to the good part. So I eventually got tired as anyone might walking around one of the busiest streets of New York trying to find two individuals out of a lot more than two! I stopped in a coffee shop. I don't remember what it was called, but if I had to bet, I'd say it was a Starbucks because Percy said they're everywhere in New York. The only reason I would trust him is because he's lived in New York for all his life. To this day, he's still living in New York! I'm getting off topic again though.

I walked into the coffee shop and ordered my coffee as most might do in the situation I was in. According to Piper, I never _need_ any coffee, but I think she just wants more for herself. I can't imagine why she doesn't think coffee is good for me. It's wonderful and tastes even better if that's possible! I had coffee a few minutes before I started writing this!

But anyways, when I was in the coffee shop waiting for my number to be called, I kind of felt like someone was watching me. I didn't think much of it though considering I was in a coffee shop that seemed to have many people in it at the time of my arrival. I figured it was probably someone that was just looking around and happened to look at me for a few seconds longer than normal. It's not like I had the best judgment at that time.

I got my coffee and I still felt like someone was looking at me. This time I looked around because I thought it might be someone that thought they knew me and if they saw my face, they'd recognize me. When I turned around, I was looking at two guys sitting at a table near a window watching me. It was like they knew me, but I definitely didn't know them. I was planning on leaving, but they both got up and came over to me. I was only a few feet away from the counter, but enough that people wouldn't notice me for holding up the line or something.

One of the men said, "I think you'd be a good recruit for recon."

I just looked at them. I knew I had to look confused and I'm almost positive they knew it because the second one chuckled and said, "We'll explain it later if you take us up on the offer."

I looked back and forth between the two of them, but what was I supposed to do? I said, "What offer?"

"We thought that would be obvious. We'd like you to work for us in the recon field."

"Why should I?" I asked.

"It's very good pay. We'll give you the details if you're interested."

I just looked at them. They figured it out pretty quick that they weren't making any sense to me.

"How old are you?" The first man asked.

I said, "I'm nineteen." I'll admit it wasn't my best choice to tell them the truth when I didn't even know them and they wouldn't give me a straight answer.

"Well, we'd like you to work for us. It's a job offer." The man held out a piece of paper and said, "This is my card. Give me a call if you're interested. I assume you have parents or a girlfriend you might want to talk about this with."

"No." I said, "What do you want?" I knew they had to be up to something.

"Trust me," the second man said, "We're just trying to give you a good job offer. I'm sure if you're not going to college, work can be hard to find sometimes. We're trying to get you out of a sticky situation. You look like you could be of use to us."

I exhaled and nodded. That single nod was the dumbest decision of my life. If I had known what would happen because of my agreement, I would never had made the decision right there. I would have told them no and given them a slug for good measure.

"Do you have somewhere to be right now?" The first man asked.

I shook my head.

The man said, "How would you feel about coming with us and we can show you our facilities. We've got a project going on pretty soon too. I think we'll find you very useful if you agree to work with us on it."

I shrugged and nodded saying, "Yeah, why not?"

They both grinned and the first said, "That's right. You've got no reason not to come with us if you don't have anything you've got to do."

I grinned back and they led me to their car. It was a nice black Mercedes-Benz CLA45 AMG Coupe. I would think they run about $50,000 depending on what accessories are put on. It was a very nice ride even when we got caught up in traffic. The only way in could have been better would be if Festus was installed. That would be the cherry on top. You just can't beat the Mercedes-Benz especially the Coupes. I wish I could put some of the more _interesting_ attachments from Festus in that car.

I'm not the best at staying on topic. So we took a nice long car ride and when we stopped we were outside of one a small office building, but considering we were still in New York, _small_ is a relative term.

The second man, sitting in the passenger seat, turned around and said, "Alright, young man. We'll be going up to the top floor."

I nodded and got out of the car. I followed the men to the elevator. On my way there I got a lot of strange looks from the people that were in the lobby. Not that I'm not used to strange looks, but mortals usually don't pay too much attention to me.

My worst mistake was probably to brush everyone's stares off and keep following and listening to the two guys that were leading me through the building. But I did and I can't change the past. I can only share it so others don't make the same mistake. At least, I think that's what Annabeth and Piper told me when I confessed. But I'm getting ahead of myself. I shouldn't be sharing the story out of order otherwise, it doesn't make any sense.

So the men took me to the top floor as promised. On the elevator key it looked like it was CEUVEXIET FIFCEOS. I didn't want to admit to the men that I was dyslexic, so I just acted like I knew what to expect when the elevator doors opened.

When the doors did open, I couldn't have been more impressed. On one wall was floor to ceiling windows over New York skyline. I was amazed that the building was tall enough to have that considering many other buildings were way taller. But they were several blocks away so I suppose they weren't as noticeable. At the back of the hallway were double doors. Then there were four receptionist looking desks two on either side of the hallway. There was also another door leading off the hallway on the left side as I walked down. It had VP on it (I could read that much). It was stationed behind one of the reception desks.

Of course the men would take me to the double doors at the end of the hallway. You'd think that would have clued me into what I was getting myself into, but nope! I just kept following them. I guess I was still naive back then. I wish I could still use that as an excuse now….

Well we went through the big double doors into a huge office. When I walked in, I figured it would be the office for the CEO or something. Whoever the head of the office building was, the office had to be theirs. And I wasn't wrong!

The office was carpeted. When the doors closed, I could tell they were soundproof and that meant that the walls were too. There was a huge desk about a third of the way forward from the back wall. It had one of those really fancy, comfortable, black office chairs behind it. In front of the desk, there were two padded chairs. On the left wall, there was a fireplace with a coffee table in front of it and two chairs on either side of the coffee table. A big couch was facing the fireplace behind the coffee table. On the right there was a minibar that had liquor sitting out on top of the counter. I remember that I thought it was weird that it wasn't really decorated. The reception hall just outside that office was actually pretty bright with paintings and flowers and things to make it look cheerful. Inside the office was just boring and ominous.

The men directed me to the chairs in front of the big desk. The first man went around the desk and sat in the office chair behind the desk that looked a lot comfier than the one I was guided to. The second man went over to the minibar and poured something into a few glasses. The first man just stared at me.

Finally the second man came over to me and gave me a glass about half full of something. I think it was bourbon, but I never asked. It wasn't drugged and it tasted awful, but that's about all I remember.

"I'm glad you agreed to come with us. We desperately need more people in the field." The first man said.

I nodded. He gestured to my drink so I took a sip and started gagging.

"First time?" he asked.

I coughed and nodded again. He gave a small chuckle and stood up. He took a remote out from one of his desk drawers and clicked one of the buttons towards the top. A screen was lowered from the ceiling.

"That's cool," I said before I could stop myself.

The first man chuckled and said, "Yes it is." He then hit another button and a projector descended from the ceiling as well. It turned on with yet another button clicked. A PowerPoint presentation was projected on the screen.

"I'm dyslexic," I said.

"Don't worry about it. It's just a little about the business and how you could help us."

"Alright. Do I need to take notes? My friend always says I should if someone is giving me important information because I might need it later." I said this because I was nervous. It wasn't like I was lying! Annabeth always nags me and Percy about our note taking habits. She did it nearly every day after school because we all ended up going to Percy's school so we could stay close to each other.

"I don't think you'll need to unless you really want to or something…." The man trailed off.

I said, "Okay. You can start." I was surprised that they hadn't figured out I was a little stranger than their average mortal, but all the better that they didn't.

"Well, why don't we start by properly introducing each other? I am Jerry Jensen. I'm the president of this business and my vice president sitting next to you is Justin Jensen."

I nodded and said, "I'm Leo. I'm just a normal teenager getting ready to go to college." I admit I had made the last part up. I wasn't planning on going to college and to this day, I still haven't.

Jerry laughed and said, "Alright then. Well we need your help. We've been trying to find someone for the past two months now and haven't had any luck. He's a master of disguise. I think you might be able to outdo him in that department though."

I looked at him and said, "I think you've got the wrong person, Jerry."

"Well I'd have to disagree with you there. You have the looks and the vibe to be good at finding a disguise to find someone. Trust me. We need you, Leo."

I just looked at him. He sighed and turned to his presentation. He clicked yet another button on his handheld remote a few times and four slides later a picture came up.

"Who's that?" I asked.

"That's the man we're looking for," Jerry responded.

"Can you focus the picture a bit better?"

"Nope. We've tried. That's about as detailed and focused as you'll get with this one. I think we've got more in a file and we'll give it to you if you're in."

They were drawing me in and I couldn't help my curiosity. I said, "Fine. I'm in. I'll find this guy for you."

Jerry smiled and clicked to the next slide. "We need you to get a cover. I've got some ideas, but if you can find a better one in the next month, I'll accept it. It has to be one that travels often so you'd have a reason to be all over the states."

"So I don't have to be an international traveler? Because I don't have a passport."

Jerry laughed a bit and said, "We have great reason to believe that he will not travel somewhere that isn't in the United States."

I nodded and said, "Okay. I already said I'll do it. Can I have his file?"

Jerry nodded and pulled it out of a separate drawer in his desk. "One last thing before you leave," Jerry said as I started to stand.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Anything that happens on this floor stays on this floor. It's all classified. The people that work on this floor all know that and now you should too. Anyone that comes up here knows this. What you hear up here isn't to be taken lightly."

I should've known that was a bad sign, but I just kept going. I wanted to help and I did what I did because I thought the guy was a horrible person that needed to be captured because he was in the wrong. I never picked up on the signs correctly, even when they were more important than most of the other things I did notice. I thought it was all for a good cause and I never meant to cause all the harm I did in the end.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm very appreciative of constructive criticism and look forward to reading reviews from familiar names.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm on a role with this one. I'll have five chapters before most people even notice this story's out there :)**

* * *

><p>I'll be honest when I tell you that I flat out ran from the office building when I left. I got out into the sunlight and tried to look manly walking away from the building, but once I was across the street, I was running like I'd never done before. I don't even know why I was running. It just felt like I had to get away. I guess I just had that feeling that I shouldn't be where I was.<p>

Either way, I ended up at Percy's apartment building. I went up to his apartment thinking I could talk to him about what happened and maybe get some help because I had no clue what to do. I mean, I wanted to know what was going on and I wanted to help, but I wasn't sure how to find a cover because I definitely didn't want them to give me one.

Well when I got inside, my problem of finding a cover was resolved. Sally opened the door to the apartment and welcomed me in. I can remember very distinctly the wonderful smell of a roast cooking. It made my mouth water.

"It's great to see you Leo!" Sally greeted me. "Percy and some other friends of his are in his room."

I always loved that she could talk about Percy like he was still a kid even though he was twenty at the time. He shared a good sized apartment with Frank, Nico and Jason. Annabeth had told them that was a bad idea since they all had a strong relation to the Big Three, but they haven't gotten attacked so I think they disregarded Annabeth's advice on housing arrangements. I always thought that Annabeth only protested because she wanted her own apartment with Percy, but when I asked Piper about it, she whacked me on the arm and told me I was being irksome.

I wondered why Percy was even at his mother's since he did have his own apartment. I also was curious to see which 'friends' of Percy's were with him. I was prepared to walk in on him and Annabeth smooching, but when I opened the door, I got Frank, Nico, Jason and Percy talking in what I like to call business voices and Frank was even writing some stuff on a piece of paper.

I said, "Hey guys."

"What's up?" Percy responded.

I shrugged and said, "Nothing really. I could ask you the same thing though. What are you guys doing?"

They all looked at each other and Nico finally said, "We made a band. It's called Riptide and we're just organizing essentials and whatnot."

I nodded and said, "Cool. Why are you guys here instead of at your huge apartment."

Percy laughed and said, "My mom wanted me to come over for dinner and I invited these guys. You can stay too, if you want."

"Does Sally know we're all staying for dinner?"

Percy nodded. "Yeah. I told her I was probably going to bring some friends and she said she would cook something big and from the smells coming from the kitchen, I think it's a roast of some sort."

I shrugged and said, "Okay. Works for me."

"Leo, how would you like to be the drummer for our band?" Frank asked suddenly.

"What?" I asked.

"Do you want to be the drummer for our band?" Frank repeated.

"Why me?"

Frank rolled his eyes and said, "Oh come on. I've heard you on the drums. You're a natural."

I thought about it briefly before saying, "Yeah, why not."

Frank whooped while Percy said, "Awesome. Good idea Frank. That means we've got our band members. We've almost got all our instruments too."

"You've already got a drum set?" I asked.

"No. That's why I said almost." Percy responded. "We didn't want to get a set before we knew who was going to be playing it because they might not want to play on it or it might not have the correct drums or whatever. Plus, none of us are really drummers, so we wouldn't know what a good set was anyway."

I just stared at Percy when he had finished talking. He sounded way more organized than he ever had when they had hung out before. They normally were the two spontaneous ones that never could truly stay organized. I figure Annabeth must have finally rubbed off on him in a positive light.

"That make any sense?" Percy asked.

I nodded and said, "Yeah. That does make sense. Where are you guys getting the money for this?"

"Well, we do all have jobs."

I didn't respond. I had just gotten a job, but when I was standing in front of them I didn't want to tell them what I had been asked to do. I agreed to the band and later decided it would be my cover to find the guy that Jerry wanted.

"Boys! Supper is ready!" Sally called.

Everyone scrambled to get up and put their things away. Nico was the first out the door closely followed by Percy. I had to nearly dive out of the way to avoid getting trampled. I didn't trust myself to outrun Percy or Nico when food is at the finish line. I still don't. I don't think Jason would even try, they're too fast with the smell of Sally's food wafting through the air.

Jason and Frank calmly walked out of the room and I fell into step with Jason. We came into the big kitchen which doubled as their dining room to find Nico and Percy seated in the center of the table on both sides, probably so they can reach all the food somewhat easily. Paul was seated at one end of the table and Sally was on his right. Jason, Frank and I filled in the empty seats and Frank ended up on the other end of the table. He didn't look overly comfortable with the seating arrangements.

It was a wonderful dinner. Not that I can give an overall review considering Percy and Nico took the majority of the food that was on the table before everyone else could even think about taking some.

"Well that looked like a wonderful dinner, Sally. I just wish I had been able to eat it," Paul commented.

Sally chuckled and shook her head fondly. "Well it's a shame you didn't get to try half of the dishes that I made. This is why I taught Percy how to cook so that he could cook for himself and others might get a taste of my cooking every so often."

I laughed along with the rest of the table save Percy. Even Nico stopped eating for a few seconds to give a brief chuckle before he dug in again. Percy, however, remained oblivious or just ignored the exchange because he didn't even pause.

When all the food was gone, Percy said, "Leo? Did you want to come over to our apartment to work out some details?"

I looked at Percy, confused before I figured he was talking about the band. I nodded and said, "Sure. You guys have a guest room right?"

"Well, it's an extra bedroom," Jason said jokingly.

"Are you implying that I might not be a welcomed guest?" I asked feigning hurt. I even put a hand to my heart to complete the act.

"Well about that…." Jason responded with a grin.

"Very funny," I said, unamused. I couldn't help my own grin seeping through. I traveled a lot and never really had my own home that wasn't at Camp Half Blood, so being invited to stay with my friends left a warm feeling in me.

We finished dinner and I followed the guys out. Percy hailed a cab. Thankfully it was one of the minivans instead of the cars. We would actually be able to fit this way. I don't know why, but I had this weird image of the TV game show Cash Cab and was really hoping this was a regular cab. It's too much risk otherwise.

I stepped in first and climbed to the back with Jason and Frank. Percy and Nico took the passenger bucket seats. I felt kind of squashed in the back considering the two biggest guys of our little group decided to sit in back with me.

"Where to?" Cabbie asked in a bored voice.

Percy told him their address and he nodded and pulled out into the street. The cab ride was silent which was a bit nerve racking for me because I like to be constantly moving. I normally would do it anyway, but I had virtually no space to move anything since Frank was next to me with Jason on the other side. I think they should have taken the bucket seats since they have bigger frames than Nico and Percy. Percy was buff, but his frame didn't show it so it wouldn't have been as bad.

When we finally got to the apartment, I was ready to burst from the lack of movement. Percy and Nico seemed to know it because they took their sweet time to get out! Frank got out first and Jason followed. I had to be the last one out and I bet I was the one most anxious to be free! Well maybe I'm being a bit dramatic, but it was hard to keep still for that long. I don't know how people do it.

Sorry, off topic. So we went up to their apartment. Frank took a key out and unlocked the door. It was like a stampede when we all charged in… I mean… when _they_ all charged in. Not like I would ever do something like that…. Well, I confess I was partially in the middle of the herd. I didn't lead it though!

Alright so we all went into the apartment and when they had told me it was big and they had partially described it, I had thought I was ready to see this thing. Then I actually get inside and it is way bigger than I was picturing it. I was really curious as to how they could afford whatever the monthly rent would have to be for an apartment of the size it was.

I mean they were paying for a bunch of band equipment plus the rent for this huge apartment and their explanation is "we have jobs." No. That would not work out. They have to have loans or something. Granted, none of them had gone to college at this point so they didn't have to worry about paying that off, but still….

"How are you guys able to pay the rent for this place?" I asked.

They laughed. "I don't get it," I told them.

Percy coughed and said, "Hades helped us pay for it by literally buying the apartment complex, including this building. It's a thank you to us for defeating the giants and keeping him on the throne of the Underworld. He's also giving Nico an allowance as a thanks for helping me figure out how to calm his grudges down."

I stared at him thinking he had to be kidding. It just sounded way too nice for it to be Hades. Besides I thought he hated Percy. I'm pretty sure he still does.

"All our parents are actually giving us an allowance in both mortal and immortal money. Drachmas and Denarii!" Jason said helpfully.

"My dad isn't," I muttered. I hadn't meant to say it out loud, but it sort of came out, but when it did I felt my face flush.

"I think it's just because we told them about our living conditions and starting a band. I bet if you told Hephaestus, he'd start you on a starting pay." Percy said with a bit of a mischievous wink.

I gave him a strange look, but he just nodded like he was satisfied with himself. The rest of the guys exchanged funny looks, but I just ignored it. I figured that it would make my life a lot easier.

"Well, Jason, show Leo his room," Nico said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

I thought it was weird how he was only sixteen, but he was always hanging with the rest of us. I mean, at the time I was nineteen and Percy was twenty with the rest of them being every age in between. He had thankfully become less introverted though. I always found it a bit strange, but if he fits in, who am I to criticize it. Either way, he's technically like ninety at that time so he really isn't the younger one.

I should stick to the story though. Well Jason did take me to my new room after shooting Nico an irritated glance. I guessed they never really got along even after they became fairly close on the quest. I mean, Nico did share some kind of dark secret with Jason when Percy and Annabeth were in Tartarus. Now it just seemed like they didn't like each other anymore. I kept my mouth shut then, but now I know what had happened. That's another story though.

Well, I admit my room was pretty cool. It's a lot different now because I customized it and all, but it wasn't like lame when I was first introduced to it. I looked around the room and nodded appreciatively.

"I'll move my stuff that I keep at camp in tomorrow. I'm going to assume you guys will help with that?" I asked Jason.

He just laughed and nodded. He acted like that should be obvious. They were all already so settled as friends they thought all of my questions were obvious. I felt so out of the loop with them.

"Okay, let's go back to where the other guys are," I said.

Jason said, "Cool," and led me back to the living room where the rest of the guys were watching TV. It looked like a football game.

"Who's playing?" I asked.

"Jets and Eagles," Frank responded distractedly.

"Who're you all rooting for?" I asked trying to start a bit of conversation.

"I don't really like either team so I'm just watching for some good plays," Percy said. He didn't seem nearly as absorbed as Frank.

"What about you, Frank?" Jason asked.

Frank shrugged and said, "I'm just trying to figure out this game. I'm Canadian. This is a lot different than the few games I was allowed to be exposed to by my grandmother."

We all laughed and I said, "Good point."

"Nico? You like football?" I asked.

"Yeah, I guess. I mean, I could probably find a better sport if I wanted to, but this isn't horrible."

"Jay?" I asked.

"Don't call me that," _Jason_ replied.

I raised my eyebrows at him and said, "Fine. Do you like football, Jason?"

He shrugged and seemed to go back to normal when he replied, "Yeah. I think I was pretty good when I played for Goode's team. I mean, I was asked to play ball for some colleges, but I turned them down."

"I thought about it," Frank said.

"Why didn't you? You could have been a great linebacker." Percy said.

"I don't know. I did lacrosse. That's got plenty of contact."

"I'm surprised you didn't do hockey, big guy," I said, trying to be funny.

Frank raised his eyebrow at me and said, "I didn't want to risk ice with nothing but thin metal blades on trying to get a tiny flat puck to hit into a tiny net. That just doesn't appeal to me."

I raised my hands in a surrender look and said, "Whatever. I didn't do sports when we went back to Goode. That was all you guys."

"I swam," Percy started.

"Which is cheating," Jason interrupted.

"Whatever you say. I didn't have the best form and without controlling the water I was only third best on the team. Plus I played center on the football team at Goode. I did basketball in the winter."

"Hey Nico, are you doing any sports?" I asked. I honestly couldn't remember.

"Yeah. I do basketball in the winter and I'm in track. I was surprised you weren't in that one, Leo."

"I did throwing events in field," Frank piped up.

"I feel like the only one who didn't do any sports in high school. I know the girls all did sports all through high school when we got back."

"Annabeth did academic clubs and cross country," Percy said, unhelpfully.

"Hazel and Piper both did sprinting events in track. Piper also did basketball." Jason said with Nico nodding in confirmation of what Jason was saying.

"I think Will was in football, too," Nico said looking like it was taking too much effort to remember their high school when he was still attending. He had been in seventh grade when all the crap with the giant war had been going on. He was sixteen then and still in high school as a junior at this time.

Percy nodded. "Yeah he was. He was a defensive end." He confirmed.

"Travis and Connor did track and cross country," Percy continued.

"Okay!" I said irritably. "I get it! I'm the only one who was uninvolved with any social activities in high school."

The rest of the guys laughed and I remembered something. "Isn't it Wednesday?"

Jason nodded and asked, "Why do you ask?"

"Shouldn't Nico be in school?"

"Have you checked the time?" Nico retorted before Jason could say anything.

I turned around and looked at the nearest clock which was an analog hanging on the wall beside the television. It said that it was 4:30 which would mean that school had probably gotten out an hour ago for Nico.

"I got out two hours ago," Nico said.

"Wait. Two hours?"

"Yeah. I had three finals today with one of them being during last hour so I left when I was finished," Nico said shrugging.

"Finals? Jeez. I didn't think about it, but summer is almost upon us. Finals week, then some easy weeks and then school is out."

Percy laughed and said, "Yeah. Tomorrow I've got to go back to work, though. I had a day off today."

"Why?" I asked.

"My boss's wife had a baby yesterday and he's given us the past two days off plus today. One day for labor, one for birth then aftermath I believe is what he said." Percy said looking very proud that he had remembered everything that his boss had told him.

All the talk of work made me question why the other guys were sitting around. They couldn't all have off work on a Wednesday in the middle of the afternoon. I thought they all had full time jobs. Granted, at the time I also didn't know what any of them did for work and really didn't have any room to question it.

"What do you guys all do for work?" I asked at the same moment that Percy and Jason simultaneously let out loud, cheerful whoops of delight.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Best play of the game!" Percy said excitedly.

"Oh." I said. I didn't understand football, so I just sort of waited until the excitement of the play had calmed down a bit.

"So," I tried again.

"What do we do?" Percy asked. I was about to respond, but he just continued, "Well I work in a nice office block. I take care of some of the simpler things that don't require a college degree. I basically do paperwork for within office transactions. Nothing that requires much education. I started full time when I graduated Goode, but I was doing it part time when we got back from Greece."

"I'm now the manager of the second largest movie theater in New York and just barely keep up with the work. I'm lucky they gave me the job without a college degree in business or something." Frank said. He didn't seem to be too concerned that he was behind in his work.

Jason said, "I'm one of the coaches of throwing events in field. I don't work at Goode though. I got it at another school. They said that I didn't need a degree because it was such a low position and I was really good in high school at throwing events. I'm also a waiter Monday, Tuesday and Friday every week."

"Not to be mean," I said, "but Jason's job sounds like the only good one. I mean, one that he enjoys."

"Well, I just found a good-paying, semi easy job during high school and just kept it when I graduated," Percy said with a shrug.

Frank said, "I started part time in high school at the movie theater and just moved through the ranks."

"I wasn't working until after high school," Jason said.

"I'm currently working part time at the movie theater that Frank manages," Nico said.

I looked around and said, "Wow. I need to get a job. I feel lazy."

"What do you do to occupy your time if you don't work?" Jason asked.

"I don't know," I said. We were getting a little close to dangerous waters talking about my job and whatnot. Granted, I had brought it upon myself, but I didn't want to talk about it. It just sort of slipped out.

"The band will become our main and only job pretty soon," Percy said confidently.

"You're so sure that it's going to be successful. How do you know it will be?" I asked.

Percy replied, "Because we've got a great bunch of people here that want to do this band and are definitely talented enough to pick up three fourths of the way there and keep going without so much as a stumble."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I thought that was a nice ending. I definitely enjoy writing from Leo's point of view. I've also decided that's going to be the only POV of this story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Took me waay longer than I expected to get this uploaded. Hope it was worth the wait.**

* * *

><p>The guys and I just spent the evening catching up. With me always running around acting like a fugitive, it can be difficult to keep with the times. They caught me up on how they were doing and for a bunch of guys without a college degree, they were doing pretty damn well. I admitted I was impressed.<p>

"Well that's certainly a feat," Frank joked.

"Yes it is!" I said feigning indignity.

Well we caught up. I felt pressured to get a regular job before I thought about what being in a band would mean.

"A band is like a full time job if it's successful, right?" I asked, just to check.

Percy nodded as Frank said, "Pretty much. We're all going to quit our jobs if this band thing works out for us."

I said, "What are you all playing, anyway? I didn't even know you all were musically talented."

Jason raised his eyebrows and said, "Thanks, Leo. That really boosted my self-esteem."

I backtracked, "Sorry! I didn't mean it to be insulting…. Never mind."

Nico shook his head and said, "I'm lead guitarist. I think these guys want me to back up sing too, but I prefer that the crowds we attract stay through the entire concert, if you know what I mean."

I nodded even though I had no clue what Nico was getting at. That guys was confusing even after several years.

"I'm lead singer because my dad is lord of sirens and he passed the talent of singing on to me," Percy said. "I also am in charge of a lot of effects that you would hear on the studio albums that are always hard to recreate in live performance. I would do those at concerts."

"Oh. So you get the most attention from fans." I said with a raised eyebrow.

"We had to have that person be someone that at least looked like they had some muscles," Frank said.

I looked at him and asked, "Are you implying that I do not have muscles?"

He raised an eyebrow and said, "No. But it sure doesn't look like it and wouldn't to the general public eye. We can't have someone like that being the face of Riptide!"

Ouch. Well either way, I dropped that conversation real quick. When we were seen on covers of magazines later on, it was group pictures.

"I'm rhythm guitar and back up sing. I've agreed to it as well as vocal lessons," Jason said depressed at the end.

The guys all chuckled. I figured that it was probably a decision made from an old argument. I turned to Frank to wait for the final piece to the band.

Frank shrugged and said, "Bass player. Only essential part left as you already know exactly what you're doing. I have also agreed to back up sing and don't need lessons because when I was really young, my grandmother taught me."

I couldn't help myself; I cracked up laughing. It was too funny in my mind. The rest of the guys just kind of watched me, but I thought it was hysterical. If you asked me now what part I found so hilarious, I wouldn't be able to tell you from memory. I just remember laughing really hard and the others just looking at me like I was _loco_! Can you believe that?

When I had calmed down, I said to the rest of the guys, "Right well. Now you've got an amazing drummer! We've got to get me a set and we can start working on some songs or something."

They looked at me like I had stated the obvious _again_. You'd think there'd be something I can say without them already knowing or whatever.

"So who's going to be writing songs? No one took credit for that." I said. Mainly to try to change the apparently obvious topic.

"So far, Percy and Jason seem to have some ideas already. That means they'll be starting us off. Then I think Nico has been nursing a few thoughts for some songs so he'll take us on his style next." Frank told me all this and I think he would double from bass player to also be the manager because he was on point!

"Who's going to be the manager?"

"We've been thinking about asking Grover. I really want him to be involved." Percy said thoughtfully.

I nodded and said, "Okay. What about stylists?"

"Piper," Jason said immediately.

I laughed with the rest of the guys and after, Nico said, "That's not a bad idea though. We could have her do it with some of the Aphrodite cabin of her choosing."

Percy nodded in assent while Frank and I just kind of listened and didn't disagree with the decision. I guess silence means yes?

"What else do we need?" I mused aloud.

"I think at this point, we should just focus on getting some music out and maybe a studio album. After that, we can focus on some finer details." Percy said with a noncommittal shrug. He didn't seem to care either way. He was just going to go with the flow.

I could totally relate to how Percy felt. I didn't really want to get everything all planned out because plans can be ruined and then it would throw us off. I'd rather just have a goal of what to do next and get that done and take the rest step by step. Going with the flow is easy for Percy just like it is for me.

"Well, I think we're good for the night then. Leo, do you need anything from camp for tonight?" Jason asked.

I shook my head. One night without some of my tinker toys won't kill me. Although, I knew I should tell the guys about what had happened earlier that day, I decided not to and just went to my room and fell into a thankfully dreamless sleep.

Well, I lied. It wasn't really dreamless, but it wasn't a bad dream. It's kinda personal though, so I'm not going to share it.

-Line Break-

I woke up with all the guys talking again. I didn't really think much of it until I heard parts of their conversation.

"- know, Frank. There isn't really much we can do about it at this point," Nico said irritably.

"I'm just pointing out a fact," Frank growled.

"And I'm saying that it was an obvious one!" Nico was starting to raise his voice. I was surprised Percy or Jason hadn't tried to settle their disagreement.

"Frank, if we want him with us, we have to trust him and each other while we're at it."

I couldn't tell who that was in my half-awake state, but it definitely wasn't Frank or Nico. I could tell it wasn't Jason either. That left Percy.

"I know exactly who to trust. I don't need your help in that department," Nico hissed.

"Well then stop acting like a little kid because you aren't!" Percy said angrily. He sounded like a teacher or a _parent_. I didn't need to think about him in that sense though. It's way too early!

"At least I have the excuse of adolescence. Frank on the other hand is twenty flipping years old, just like you, Percy! He was also the one who started this ridiculous argument." Nico sounded pissed. I could tell their argument has been going on for a while longer than I was aware.

"Nico, you need to calm down. You're acting like you're trying to start a fight," Percy said in a cool voice. I could tell he was far from the calm and easy going demeanor he usually had. He was being the adult. After all, he was the oldest out of us. Still is!

"I'm not starting a fight! Frank's the one being an ass!"

Before Percy could say anything else, Frank said in a low menacing voice, "I'm not being an ass. You're being naïve. It's only natural, I suppose, you still being a kid and all. I'm just stating facts and saying we've got to be careful around -"

"I'm not naïve!" Nico interrupted indignantly, "That's just what you say when you think you're sounding sophisticated! I'm like ninety years old!"

"Not emotionally, physically, mentally or socially," Percy said quietly.

"So what?" Nico retorted, "We don't need to be acting all suspicious and like flipping spies! We're not! We're just trying to start a band and a band is also considered a group, but if we want to make music, we've got to be a tight group and to be tight, we've got to have trust amongst each other!" By the time Nico had finished talking, he was shouting.

I figured they wouldn't believe I was still asleep after that, so I acted like I was just waking up. I sat up and stretched. Next I let out a false yawn and rubbed my eyes with my palms trying to remember what I normally do when I wake up. Percy raised an eyebrow so I think I was a bit over the top with my theatrics.

"What're you all talkin' about?" I asked trying for nonchalance. I know Percy saw right through it based on the look he gave me, but Nico and Frank just flushed and turned away.

"Don't worry about it, Leo," Percy said with a sigh.

"Saying that makes people worry about it more, you know," I told him.

His lip twitched and he said with a shrug, "It's a pointless command that everyone says at some point."

"Then why say it?" I was trying to lighten the mood, but it didn't really work.

"Because I can at least try to tell you not to worry, even if you will anyway." Percy sounded so much older than he was. He seemed like he had lost way too many years of his life since I had gone to sleep the day before.

I thought about making a joke about him seeming so wise and all, but I decided against it. It would've involved making a jab at Annabeth which would probably set off his temper. It was much improved at that point, but at that particular moment, it seemed to be a bit frayed from Frank and Nico's argument I assumed.

"Hey, why are you guys all in my room?" I asked. I hadn't noticed before, but they had all gone to their rooms so I wanted to know why the argument was taking place in mine.

"It used to be a spare room," Nico said awkwardly.

I waited, but he didn't elaborate so I said, "Continue."

"We always come in here if we're trying to talk before others are awake so we won't wake them. We kind of forgot about you being here since it's not really changed," Frank continued for Nico.

"Because I haven't decorated this place, you didn't remember someone was staying in here? Did you not see me lying on the bed when you walked in?" I asked. It seemed fishy to me, but at that point, everything seemed fishy.

Frank shrugged and said, a bit sheepishly, "We were a bit preoccupied. What we were talking about was sort of important."

I nodded. I was a bit skeptical, but I let it go. I had a plan to totally figure out which band member they were talking about. It had to be me or Jason. We were the only people that weren't actively a part of the conversation. I also had a feeling that it wasn't about Jason. But then again, my hunches aren't always reliable. I think this is also the longest I've spent on a single topic and it's getting agitating.

So I was done asking questions because their answers were all fishy. Even Percy's.

Well, I went to the kitchen to dig through their food and found Jason sitting at the table eating an omelet. He looked up and grinned. I remember thinking that he was the only one in the house in a good mood.

"What's up, Leo?"

I shook my head and said, "Nothing really. Nico and Frank were arguing about something early this morning. Percy was involved too. Know anything about it?"

I knew it was impolite to practically gossip to Jason, but I wanted to know if he knew what they were talking about. I knew they had trust issues with someone, but it could have been me or Jason.

Jason just looked and me impassively. Finally he said lowly, "Listen, Leo. There's times you just have to keep your nose out of other people's business. Most of the time this band is pretty open with each other and you should be too. If we're not, there's usually a damn good reason for it, alright?"

I was shocked. For one, Jason hardly ever cursed unless he got injured and second, he usually doesn't really tell me off. He'd become a lot less controlling and more humbled since the Giant War. The way he told me off surprised me too. It wasn't threatening, but it was still sounded more like a warning than I liked.

I just nodded like I understood, when I really didn't. "Yeah. Sorry, man."

"Don't worry about, Leo. If it seemed like a private conversation, I don't think they'd want you intruding, even if it was on accident." Jason sounded like he was back to normal.

I was about to respond when Percy walked in, so I kept my mouth shut and went to their fridge to see what they had. They seemed to have plenty of ingredients so I figured at least one of them must be a really good cook. Or one of the girls lived there and I didn't know about her. Fortunately, that wasn't the case at that point.

"Hey Jason?"

"Yeah."

"Don't you have anything that you could just microwave or something?" I asked.

"Nah. We don't do frozen stuff. Percy and Frank are both really good cooks actually. Now that you're here, we'll be able to do tofu tacos too," Jason said with a grin.

"What do you guys do for breakfast?" I asked. Looking back on it, it was a little redundant considering Jason was eating an omelet as I asked the question.

"Normally we just make something really quick or have some cereal. Something like that, unless it's a brunch of course," Percy responded. As he said that, he opened a cupboard and took out a box of Fruit Loops.

I nodded again and asked, "Can I have that when you're done with it?" I nodded to the box as I spoke.

Percy nodded and said, "'Course."

"So, how's this band thing gonna work?" I asked. It's not as if I didn't know about a band or whatever, I just wanted to strike up some conversation. I wasn't liking the feel of the room at that point. I had a feeling that something was just off.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I actually don't write as much over breaks like Christmas & Spring so that's one of the reasons I took so long - I wasn't writing.**

**I always welcome constructive criticism and enjoy getting reviews/PMs.**


End file.
